Hana Stoppable
Hana Stoppable is Ron's adopted younger sister. History Hana made her first appearance in the Season 4 episode "Big Bother". When the Stoppables adopted Hana, they had moved Ron up into the attic and Hana into Ron's old bedroom–after they turned it into a nursery–without Ron's prior consent, input or even awareness, all in one day while Ron was still at school, leading Ron to view her as "the intruder" at first. By the episode's end, Ron came to fully accept Hana as his sister. He connects with her better than he does with his own parents and thus Ron became a very devoted big brother to Hana. Later, in "Oh No! Yono!", Ron was able to turn the tables on his parents by informing them–very belatedly–that Hana is a ninja child. Little was known about Hana's heritage at first–except that she is linked to the mythology of the Yamanouchi Ninja School and that she has a great destiny ahead which is tied to both the school and to Ron. She appears to be ethnically Japanese like Yori and Sensei. Her name is Japanese for "flower." It was shown that she has incredible power, as she was able to pick up and throw Monkey Fist with only one hand, and later shows incredible agility and is able to run up walls and ceilings, and at one point, managed to take out a cannon in Professor Dementor's lair by throwing a half-eaten cookie at it. Perhaps, like her new brother, Hana has mystical monkey powers. It was implied in the episode "Oh No Yono" that Yori may be Hana's biological sister and/or was the one who looked after her before Hana's adoption by the Stoppables. Ron's family was given her as Sensei decided that Ron should be the one to train and guard her. During "Oh, No Yono!", Hana defeats Monkey Fist by dancing to a song she loved because of Ron which caused her to bounce all over the place and eventually knock him out, defeating Yono as Monkey Fist summoned him, effectively saving the world. Gallery Meet your new sister.png This is our way of telling you.png Why didn't you tell me.png Hana stoppable.png We have adopted.png Bedroom is nursery.png Hanu.png Snapshot 100 (9-6-2012 8-40 PM).png Snapshot 101 (9-6-2012 8-40 PM).png Snapshot 103 (9-6-2012 8-41 PM).png Snapshot 104 (9-6-2012 8-42 PM).png Snapshot 105 (9-6-2012 8-42 PM).png Snapshot 113 (9-6-2012 8-49 PM).png Snapshot 126 (9-6-2012 9-10 PM).png Snapshot 127 (9-6-2012 9-10 PM).png Snapshot 128 (9-6-2012 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 130 (9-6-2012 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 131 (9-6-2012 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 132 (9-6-2012 9-12 PM).png Snapshot 138 (9-6-2012 9-16 PM).png Trivia *Her name means "Flower" or "Nose" in Japanese. *Like Ron, who has at least one prophecy written about him, probably more than one, Hana also has a prophecy written about her. *One of Ron's prophecies, refer to him by the complete name of "Ron Stoppable," and her prophecy refers to her as a "Mystic Secret Weapon." Category:Stoppable family Stoppable Category:Galleries Category:Characters